marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (Earth-2149)
; formerly , | Relatives = Ares (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus, also mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = Instructed in various arts by different Greek heroes and gods. | Origin = Zombie; Hercules is the son of Zeus who has become a superhero in our time. | PlaceOfBirth = Thebes, Greece | Creators = John Layman; Fabiano Neves | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little was detailed about Hercules’ life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Hercules of Earth-616. Presumably, he received a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and left to join them. With the extremely varied bunch all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick explained how serious he believed the situation to be; that it was the end of the world. He also explained that whatever the histories of those assembled, they were all on the same side. It can also be assumed that he was part of the team sent back down to the surface to battle the zombies, but responding to an “Avengers Assemble” call, he arrived at Avengers Mansion only to find the Avengers themselves zombified, at which point he himself was turned. When Beast and Reed Richards found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Hercules and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defences, Hercules was presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. Though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as he was later seen in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). Later, he was part of the group of zombies that accosted Ultimate Mister Fantastic, though he escaped when Magneto rained cars down upon them. Though, his ultimate fate is unknown, it can be presumed he was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Hercules' principal power his his vast physical strength. He is the physically strongest of all Olympians. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hercules is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hercules' highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hercules is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining injury. *'Immortality' *'Suspended Aging:' Like all members of his race, Hercules is immune to the effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. Despite being thousands of years old, Hercules possesses the appearance vitality of a man in his physical prime. | Abilities = *Hercules is an excellent hand to hand combatant and is a particularly excellent Greco-Roman wrestler. Hercules is highly skilled, and experienced, with all forms of weaponry used in ancient Greece. | Strength = *He is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons, which is classified ad "class 100" strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hercules appears to be wearing his ''mid 80s'' costume. * The continuity is a little confusing on this one as, though in MZ v AOD #3, Hercules and She-Hulk are shown in flashback to be infected at the same time. This may be simply an artistic device, as in , (which from what I can work out, takes place between & 3), She-Hulk is killed really early on, although unzombified Hercules is shown later on board the Helicarrier. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Crown Heirs Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Zeus Family Category:Hercules Family Category:Cannibals